The present invention relates to oral methods for inhibiting bone resorption in a mammal while minimizing the occurrence of or potential for adverse gastrointestinal effects. These methods comprise orally administering to a mammal in need thereof of a pharmaceutically effective amount of a bisphosphonate as a unit dosage according to a continuous schedule having a dosing interval selected from the group consisting of once-weekly dosing, twice-weekly dosing, biweekly dosing, and twice-monthly dosing. The present invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions and kits useful for carrying out these methods.
A variety of disorders in humans and other mammals involve or are associated with abnormal bone resorption. Such disorders include, but are not limited to, osteoporosis, Paget""s disease, periprosthetic bone loss or osteolysis, and hypercalcemia of malignancy. The most common of these disorders is osteoporosis, which in its most frequent manifestation occurs in postmenopausal women. Osteoporosis is a systemic skeletal disease characterized by a low bone mass and microarchitectural deterioration of bone tissue, with a consequent increase in bone fragility and susceptibility to fracture. Because osteoporosis, as well as other disorders associated with bone loss, are chronic conditions, it is believed that appropriate therapy will generally require chronic treatment.
Multinucleated cells called osteoclasts are responsible for causing bone loss through a process known as bone resorption. It is well known that bisphosphonates are selective inhibitors of osteoclastic bone resorption, making these compounds important therapeutic agents in the treatment or prevention of a variety of generalized or localized bone disorders caused by or associated with abnormal bone resorption. See H. Fleisch, Bisphosphonates In Bone Disease, From The Laboratory To The Patient, 2nd Edition, Parthenon Publishing (1995), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
At present, a great amount of preclinical and clinical data exists for the potent bisphosphonate compound alendronate. Evidence suggests that other bisphosphonates such as risedronate, tiludronate, ibandronate and zolendronate, have many properties in common with alendronate, including high potency as inhibitors of osteoclastic bone resorption. An older bisphosphonate compound, etidronate, also inhibits bone resorption. However, unlike the more potent bisphosphonates, etidronate impairs mineralization at doses used clinically, and may give rise to osteomalacia, a condition resulting in an undesirable decrease in bone mineralization. See Boyce, B. F., Fogelman, I., Ralston, S. et al. (1984) Lancet 1(8381), pp. 821-824 (1984), and Gibbs, C. J., Aaron, J. E.; Peacock, M. (1986) Br. Med. J. 292, pp. 1227-1229 (1986), both of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
Despite their therapeutic benefits, bisphosphonates are poorly absorbed from the gastrointestinal tract. See B. J. Gertz et al., Clinical Pharmacology of Alendronate Sodium, Osteoporosis Int., Suppl. 3: S13-16 (1993) and B. J. Gertz et al., Studies of the oral bioavailability of alendronate, Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics, vol. 58, number 3, pp. 288-298 (September 1995), which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. Intravenous administration has been used to overcome this bioavailability problem. However, intravenous administration is costly and inconvenient, especially when the patient must be given an intravenous infusion lasting several hours on repeated occasions.
If oral administration of the bisphosphonate is desired, relatively high doses must be administered to compensate for the low bioavailability from the gastrointestinal tract. To offset this low bioavailability, it is generally recommended that the patient take the bisphosphonate on an empty stomach and fast for at least 30 minutes afterwards. However, many patients find the need for such fasting on a daily basis to be inconvenient. Moreover, oral administration has been associated with adverse gastrointestinal effects, especially those relating to the esophagus. See Fleisch, Id. These effects appear to be related to the irritant potential of the bisphosphonate in the esophagus, a problem which is exacerbated by the presence of refluxed gastric acid. For example, the bisphosphonate, pamidronate has been associated with esophageal ulcers. See E. G. Lufkin et al., Pamidronate: An Unrecognized Problem in Gastrointestinal Tolerability, Osteoporosis International, 4: 320-322 (1994), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Although not as common, the use of alendronate has been associated with esophagitis and/or esophageal ulcers. See P. C. De Groen, et al., Esophagitis Associated With The Use Of Alendronate, New England Journal of Medicine, vol. 335, no. 124, pp. 1016-1021 (1996), D. O. Castell, Pill Esophagitisxe2x80x94The Case of Alendronate, New England Journal of Medicine, vol. 335, no. 124, pp. 1058-1059 (1996), and U. A. Liberman et al., Esophagitis and Alendronate, New England Journal of Medicine, vol. 335, no. 124, pp. 1069-1070 (1996), which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. The degree of adverse gastrointestinal effects of bisphosphonates has been shown to increase with increasing dose. See C. H. Chestnut et al., Alendronate Treatment of the Postmenopausal Osteoporotic Woman: Effect of Multiple Dosages on Bone Mass and Bone Remodeling, The American Journal of Medicine, vol. 99, pp. 144-152, (August 1995), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Also, these adverse esophageal effects appear to be more prevalent in patients who do not take the bisphosphonate with an adequate amount of liquid or who lie down shortly after dosing, thereby increasing the chance for esophageal reflux.
Current oral bisphosphonate therapies generally fall into two categories: (1) those therapies utilizing continuous daily treatment, and (2) those therapies utilizing a cyclic regimen of treatment and rest periods.
The continuous daily treatment regimens normally involve the chronic administration of relatively low doses of the bisphosphonate compound, with the objective of delivering the desired cumulative therapeutic dose over the course of the treatment period. However, continuous daily dosing has the potential disadvantage of causing adverse gastrointestinal effects due to the repetitive, continuous, and additive irritation to the gastrointestinal tract. Also, because bisphosphonates should be taken on an empty stomach followed by fasting and maintenance of an upright posture for at least 30 minutes, many patients find daily dosing to be burdensome. These factors can therefore interfere with patient compliance, and in severe cases even require cessation of treatment.
Cyclic treatment regimens were developed because some bisphosphonates, such as etidronate, when given daily for more than several days, have the disadvantage of actually causing a decline in bone mineralization, i.e. osteomalacia. U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,406, to Flora et al, issued Aug. 2, 1988, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes a cyclic regimen developed in an attempt to minimize the decline in bone mineralization while still providing a therapeutic anti-resorptive effect. Generally, cyclic regimens are characterized as being intermittent, as opposed to continuous treatment regimens, and have both treatment periods during which the bisphosphonate is administered and nontreatment periods to permit the systemic level of the bisphosphonate to return to baseline. However, the cyclic regimens, relative to continuous dosing, appear to result in a decreased therapeutic antiresorptive efficacy. Data on risedronate suggests that cyclic dosing is actually less effective than continuous daily dosing for maximizing antiresorptive bone effects. See L. Mortensen, et al., Prevention Of Early Postmenopausal Bone Loss By Risedronate, Journal of Bone and Mineral Research, vol. 10, supp. 1, p. s140 (1995), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Furthermore, these cyclic regimens do not eliminate or minimize adverse gastrointestinal effects, because such regimens typically utilize periods of multiple daily dosing. Also, the cyclic regimens are cumbersome to administer and have the disadvantage of low patient compliance, and consequently compromised therapeutic efficacy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,965, to Strein, issued Nov. 22, 1994, which is incorpoated by reference herein in its entirety, attempts to address the problem of adverse gastrointestinal effects by administering a polyphosphonate compound, either orally, subcutaneously, or intravenously, according to an intermittent dosing schedule having both a bone resorption inhibition period and a no-treatment rest period. However, the regimen has the disadvantage of not being continuous and regular, and requires nontreatment periods ranging from 20 to 120 days. PCT Application No. WO 95/30421, to Goodship et al, published Nov. 16, 1995, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses methods for preventing prosthetic loosening and migration using various bisphosphonate compounds. Administration of a once weekly partial dose of the bisphosphonate is disclosed. However, the reference specifically fails to address the issue of adverse gastrointestinal effects or to disclose administration of larger or multiple dosages.
It is seen from current teachings that both daily and cyclic treatment regimens have shortcomings, and that there is a need for development of a dosing regimen to overcome these shortcomings.
In the present invention, it is found that the adverse gastrointestinal effects that can be associated with daily or cyclic dosing regimens can be minimized by administering the bisphosphonate at a relatively high unit dosage according to a continuous schedule having a dosing interval selected from the group consisting of once-weekly dosing, twice-weekly dosing, biweekly dosing, and twice-monthly dosing. In other words, it is found that the administration of a bisphosphonate at a high relative dosage at a low relative dosing frequency causes less adverse gastrointestinal effects, particularly esophageal effects, compared to the administration of a low relative dosage at a high relative dosing frequency. This result is surprising in view of the teachings suggesting that adverse gastrointestinal effects would be expected to increase as a function of increasing bisphosphonate dosage. Such administration methods of the present invention would be especially beneficial in treating patients that have been identified as suffering from or are susceptible to upper gastrointestinal disorders, e.g. gastrointestinal reflux disease (i.e. xe2x80x9cGERDxe2x80x9d), esophagitis, dyspepsia (i.e. heatburn), ulcers, and other related disorders. In such patients conventional bisphosphonate therapy could potentially exacerbate or induce such upper gastrointestinal disorders.
From a patient lifestyle standpoint, the methods of the present invention would also be more convenient than daily or cyclic dosing regimens. Patients would be subjected less frequently to the inconvenience of having to take the drug on an empty stomach and having to fast for at least 30 minutes after dosing. Also, patients would not need to keep track of a complex dosing regimen. The methods of the present invention are likely to have the advantage of promoting better patient compliance, which in turn can translate into better therapeutic efficacy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide methods for inhibiting bone resorption and the conditions associated therewith.
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods for treating abnormal bone resorption and the conditions associated therewith.
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods for preventing abnormal bone resorption and the conditions associated therewith.
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods which are oral methods.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such methods in humans.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such methods in patients that have been identified as suffering from or are susceptible to upper gastrointestinal disorders, e.g. gastrointestinal reflux disease (i.e. xe2x80x9cGERDxe2x80x9d), esophagitis, dyspepsia (i.e. heatburn), ulcers, and other related disorders.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such methods while minimizing the occurrence of or potential for adverse gastronintestinal effects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such methods comprising a continuous dosing schedule having a dosing interval selected from the group consisting of weekly dosing, twice-weekly dosing, biweekly dosing, and twice-monthly dosing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such methods comprising a continuous dosing schedule having a dosing periodicity ranging from about once every 3 days to about once every 16 days.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such methods wherein the continuous dosing schedule is maintained until the desired therapeutic effect is achieved.
It is another object of the present invention to treat or prevent abnormal bone resorption in an osteoporotic mammal, preferably an osteoporotic human.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions and kits useful in the methods herein.
These and other objects will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
The present invention relates to methods for inhibiting bone resorption in a mammal in need thereof, while minimizing the occurrence of or potential for adverse gastrointestinal effects, said method comprising orally administering to said mammal a pharmaceutically effective amount of a bisphosphonate as a unit dosage according to a continuous schedule having a dosing interval selected from the group consisting of once-weekly dosing, twice-weekly dosing, biweekly dosing, and twice-monthly dosing, wherein said continuous schedule is maintained until the desired therapeutic effect is achieved for said mammal.
In other embodiments, the present invention relates to methods comprising a continuous dosing schedule having a dosing periodicity ranging from about once every 3 days to about once every 16 days.
In other embodiments, the present invention relates to methods for treating abnormal bone resorption in a mammal in need of such treatment.
In other embodiments, the present invention relates to methods for preventing abnormal bone resorption in a mammal in need of such prevention.
In other embodiments, the present invention relates to such methods useful in humans.
In other embodiments, the present invention relates to such methods useful in humans indentified as having or being susceptible to upper gastrointestinal disorders.
In other embodiments, the present invention relates to methods for treating or preventing osteoporosis in a mammal.
In other embodiments, the present invention relates to methods for treating or preventing osteoporosis in a human.
In other embodiments, the present invention relates to methods for inhibiting bone resorption, or treating or preventing abnormal bone resorption in a human comprising administering to said human from about 8.75 mg to about 140 mg, on an alendronic acid active basis, of a bisphosphonate selected from the group consisting of alendronate, pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, and mixtures thereof.
In other embodiments the present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising from about 8.75 mg to about 140 mg, on an alendronic acid active basis, of a bisphosphonate selected from the group consisting of alendronate, pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, and mixtures thereof.
All percentages and ratios used herein, unless otherwise indicated, are by weight. The invention hereof can comprise, consist of, or consist essentially of the essential as well as optional ingredients, components, and methods described herein.